whats up with you?
by aileen-chan
Summary: kukai likes amu, and vise versa but they don't want to admit it! after years of being bestfriends will they finally admit that they like eachother? amuXkukai
1. I LOVE HIMHER!

Me: omg! My second fanfic!

Ikuto: so what is this?

Me: its amuXkukai I'm sorry Ikuto.

Amu:*blushes* what do you mean?

Kukai: probably us going out!?

Me: L: you are so right Kukai! So I hope you like the story!

* * *

Kukai's pov…

I sighed knowing that's today I was going to get it from amu.

I had left her yesterday at the park.

She was probably thinking of ways to get me back.

"I'm leaving now!" I yelled as I walked out of my house.

I had to pick up amu from her house. I sighed again. Wow I was sighing too much today.

I knocked on amu's door. I saw her mom open the door and smile.

"Ah Kukai here to pick up amu again."

"Yes Miss Hinamori."

"I'll go get her."

I smiled.

I heard amu's mom say "honey your boyfriend is here!" I blushed.

"Mom! He is not my boyfriend!"

"Hai, hai! Just get going."

"Sure ja ne!" I said before heading out the door.

"Hey amu!" I saw her blush.

"Hi Kukai!"

"Kukai stop staring! It's rude!" she was wearing a very cute outfit. (pic on profile) she was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple tank.

"Huh! Oh I'm sorry I just never thought my young amu would wear that!" I said and then grinned,

She smiled back and said "well then stop drooling!"

I grinned and said, "Only if you give me a hug!" I saw her blush,

"Ok fine just one though!" she smiled and hugged me. I was very happy.

She let go and we walked to school.

They were rumors that me and amu were going out, sadly we weren't.

Yes I admit it I like amu!

Amus pov…

I saw Kukai's outfit and blushed he looked well hot.

He was wearing black skinny jeans and a Cheshire cat shirt.

He looked ….hot.

Well as we were walking to school I remembered when I first heard the rumors of me and Kukai going out, sadly they weren't true. I have a huge cush on him.

Amu and Kukai's pov…

But I'm sure he/she doesn't feel the same way. I frowned.

* * *

Me: so do you like it?

Amu: I like it!

Ikuto: I don't

Kukai: I do!

Me: I'm not asking you guys I'm asking the readers!


	2. WHO TOOK THESE PICTURES?

Me: hi…

Kukai: earth to Timmy!

Me: HUH? I'm sorry I'm just arriving from Jupiter!

Amu:*giggles* dumb butt!

Me: ohh tadase!!-

Amu: NOOOOO!

Me: I was writing this during reading class.

Kukai: sooooo?

Me: uhuh I don't know its weird…

Amu: thank you so much for the people who reviewed!

Me: yessir!3 ifly guys!

Kukai: on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 2: who took that picture!?

Kukai's pov…

While we were walking to school I thought I saw a few flashes. Weird huh?

I looked at amu who was rummaging threw her ipod. I sighed and took a headphone and started singing to the song she had out on. Our favorite song. Our song.

( song is hey Stephen by Taylor swift)

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

We laughed as the song ended. i saw more flashes. Hmm I think I'm imagining things. I saw amu was still laughing. I hugged her and said, "how was yesterday kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" amu said pouting.

"Haha, amu what about child?"

"Nope!" she grinned

"You sound like yaya now!" I grinned back.

"Ah whatever Kukai!" she said and stuck her tongue out!

"dumb butt lets go!" I grabbed her hand and ran I swear I saw flashes again.

Amus pov…

Kukai grabbed my hand and we ran to school. I was laughing so hard.

"Kukai were going to fast!" I yelled as I was about to trip.

Kukai stopped suddenly and I fell on top of him. I blushed and saw a flash. I closed my eyes thinking well I don't know what I'm thinking! I fell on top of Kukai and my legs were on the sides of him so my skirt was kind of open and I was on top of him!

I blushed and stood up and in the process tripped again and this time my lips landed on his.

I have to admit I was pretty happy.

I stood up right away looking at his blushing face. I was blushing as well.

"I am soo sorry Kukai!" I begged.

To my surprise he laughed.

"don't worry amu! Its ok! It was an accident!" he said.

I grinned.

"well lets sing I love your voice!"

"I love your voice more amu!"

We grinned at the same time which caused us to laugh.

I chose a song on my iPod. (its still early so they won't be late for school.)

We both saw the perfect song and grinned.

( song is you belong with me-Taylor swift)

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me  


I listened to the lyrics and I thought it resembled me and Kukai.

_  
Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

We laughed. Then after that we walked to school. After that I swear I saw more flashes. Hmm weird.

We got to school with 10 minutes to spare.

"I'll see you later amu I'll drop you of at your house."

I smiled.

"ok Kukai."

I walked in and saw everyone huddled together.

I looked at the pictures and saw what everyone was looking at.

They were pictures of me and Kukai including when we were on the ground 'kissing'

"WHO TOOK THESE PICTURES!!!" me and someone else yelled I turned and saw Kukai.

* * *

Me: so how did you like it?

Kukai: I liked how me and amu kissed earlier then Ikuto and amu!

Amu:*smiles* I don't know who to pick. Ikuto or Kukai?

Me: what about Kukai for this story and Ikuto on the other stories?

Amu: that works!

Kukai:*grins* R&R please!

Me: yupp click mr. smexi green button!


	3. NO I DONT!

Gummy bear: hi !

Ikuto: where's Timmy?

Gummy bear: taking a shower.

Amu: why are you here?

Gummy bear: cuz ima write the story until she gets out.

Thanks so far for the people who reviewed!!!

_Usuilove21~ haha yeah me too I love amuto but I like kukamu too._

_Icarlyandshugocharafan~ uhuh hi! Lol. Well here is your update :D_

_Courtny1033~i know I was laughing as I wrote this. *sigh* hyper me!_

_**Please more reviews!!!**_

Chapter 3: NO I DON'T!!!

Amu's pov:

I sighed as I turned around to look at Kukai's blushing face.

"Kukai I really don't know who took these pictures." I sighed my wonderful morning just turned into a nightmare.

"It's ok amu." He said.

"KUKAI!!!" I turned as someone ran into me. Saaya. I hate this whore!

Actually I and her used to be best friends.

This is how it happened

*_flashback!*_

_I saw saaya running towards me._

"_Hey saaya!" I said_

"_Amu. Answer me do you like Kukai?" I stifled a laugh._

"_Of course not!" but my heart hurt when I said that and my heart was saying yes._

_Weird._

"_Ok because since you two are always hanging out I thought you did." She said._

"_Ok well I don't." I barked._

_~the next day~_

_I walked to my favorite tree, and started singing a song I came up with. I hadn't finished I had a little bit of it. _

_**I stare into your eyes**_

_**I wonder if I'm lost**_

_**You pull me closer**_

_**I feel so safe and at home**_

_**I love your hugs and that silly grin**_

_**I want to see everyday**_

_**And I don't know this**_

_**But I just need you **_

_**Just wondering if we were meant to be**_

_**You ask me something**_

_**And I get butterflies**_

_**I blush and say**_

_**I wish I knew**_

_That's as far as I'd gotten, but Kukai always encouraged me and helped me with the song._

_I sighed and got up but ducked behind the tree when I saw saaya __**holding**__**Kukai's hand!!!**_

_I saw him smile. I knew those where his weak smiles._

_I saw saaya talking to him and heard her say, "I don't know amu is a whore. She might even be pretending to be your friend to be popular and who knows maybe to get close to Ikuto."_

_I gave a small gasp. I hate Ikuto and so does Kukai! Kukai and I have been friends since we were 6 years old so I should know!_

_I hated saaya right now. But I hated Kukai even more because he was nodding his head at everything she said like a stupid puppet!_

"_I mean all she does is ditch you! And she always gets you in trouble!" she said ok the last part was true I always got us in trouble._

_But never had I ditched him! _

_Kukai was my best friend!_

_I sighed that's it saaya! I was going to give it to her when I saw Kukai's smile fade and say, "saaya I think you're jealous since I had a crush on amu. But saying she's a whore, ditcher, and trouble maker ok I admit the last one, but that's going way too far! I love amu in a friendly way! She is my best friend and nothing I repeat nothing gives you! You of all people the right to talk about her!" he stated madly now._

_My heart stopped a beat when I saw Kukai defend me like that. I stepped out of the trees view hoping to leave before I heard anything else. I was walking when a leaf crunched under my feet. They both turned to look at me. Kukai most have remembered saaya had his hand so he jerked it away from her._

_And saaya, well she just stood looking at me with a hurt and shocked face. I blushed. _

"_Uh I think I should go." I said and started to run before I felt Kukai grab my hand. I almost fainted. It's true I had a huge crush on him._

"_Amu I know you heard, but what exactly you heard?"_

"_Everything since you guys got here." I admitted._

_Kukai was blushing and I remembered why. 'You're jealous because I had a crush on amu'. I sighed and hugged him._

"_Kukai don't worry you said had not have!" I smiled._

_I saw him grin and he said, "Amu you are the best!" _

_I laughed and stopped and then turned and glared at saaya who just ruined the moment!_

"_Humph! Amu you are a whore!" I heard her say._

_I looked down and saw tears forming._

"_Saaya don't call me a whore you're mistaking me for you!" I barked! _

"_Ugh! You and your obsession for Kukai!" I laughed and replied, "Me? Whoa! Aren't you the one who used me to get close to Kukai?" I asked in a sweet voice._

_I heard Kukai laugh and he grabbed my hand and dragged me away._

"_Kukai thank you for sticking up for me." I said blushing since he was still grabbing my hand._

"_Huh, oh yeah you're welcome."_

"_Yeah so let's go to the park." I asked._

"_ok!" he said grinning._

_*end of flashback*_

And now saaya was on top of Kukai!

But what was this pain in my chest?

Just then the bell ringed indicating school had begun. And we were all late.

"Shit!" I said and ran to homeroom.

"Well Mrs. Hinamori it seems when I finally think you will be early you're not." Sensei natashi said.

"Uh sorry I saw some disturbing pictures and well got distracted." I said trying to make an excuse.

"Well you know that really is no excuse." She said sternly.

"Yeah I know so what?" I said in a bored tone and the class went bananas!

"COOL AND SPICY!!! SUCH A REBEL!!" I sighed and glared at everyone.

"Snap it!" I said.

"Hinamori sit down and I will see you later on for after school detention." The teach said.

"Whatever."

After school.

"Ugh should I bail?" I asked Kukai.

"Naw, that's only for uh trouble makers." He said.

I sighed, thank you Kukai." I gave Kukai a quick hug and left running so I would make it on time.

"I'm, I'm, SA, sorry I'm late." I managed to breathe out.

"Huh?" the teacher asked dumbfounded.

"You said I had after school detention." I said.

"Hmm I did well you're here you can go now." The teach said.

"hai." I said bored.

"KUKAI!" I screamed when I saw him in the park.

"Amu aren't you supposed to be with uh what's her face again?" Kukai asked with a dumb grin on his face.

"Sensei natashi. I think" I said laughing.

"Yeah her." Kukai said with a cute smile on his face.

"Naw, she let me go." I said.

"Uh ok want some ice cream?"

"You bet your butt I do!"

He laughed and grabbed my hand and we ran to the nearest ice cream stand.

I saw people looking at us since we did have ice cream all over our face.

"Kukai, I just remembered something!" I said.

"what?" Kukai asked curious. I blushed.

"well you know how we live 4 blocks away right. Well my mom said she wanted you to walk less so I'm your new next door neighbor!" I said happily.

"NO WAY!!!" Kukai screamed.

"be quiet Kukai!" I said laughing.

"amu but why!!??" he said childishly.

"oh come on lets go to my house!" I told Kukai.

Then I remembered something. I punched Kukai.

"OUCH! What was that for?" he asked obviously in pain

" i remembered you left me at the park yesterday!" I said mad!

"oooh yeah." He said like a dumb ass.

I laughed and dragged him to my house.

Kukai's pov:

I laughed when amu remembered barley.

"Amu you know I can run faster than you?" I asked.

"Uh maybe." She said worried now.

In a second we were 'flying' and laughing. we finally reached her house and I saw all the boxes indicating she wasn't lying.

"Hey midori-chan!" I greeted amu's mom.

"Hi Kukai" I grinned and followed amu into her room.

Her mom and I had a very close relationship she was more a mom to me. (His mommy died Dx I'm so evil)

"amu let me see your iPod." I said.

"sure here you go." Amu said handing me her iPod.

I was looking for her favorite song, stop and stare by one republic.

I started sing making her join in.

(well you already know what the song is xD)

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see

They're trying to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need

What you need, what you need...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see...

I looked at amu and I felt my heart beat harder. She was so pretty.

I blushed.

"Nani?" amu asked.

"sorry." I said. She smiled.

"It's not polite to stare!" (Lol when I said this, my friend thought I said stop light stare xD insider)

I laughed and started on my homework.

"Kukai do you want to sleep over?" amu asked.

"sure." It wasn't the first time I slept here. But it was the first time I stayed here while loving amu.

me: do you like it?

Kukai: why couldn't me and amu kiss?

Me: :O Kukai keep our mind young!!

Amu: hmm I like it.

Me: :D yay!!!

Everyone: r&&r! please!


	4. why?

Me: I'm soo sorry! I keep forgetting to update! I live in my own little wonderland!!!

Amu: she had to read her story all over again for her to know what she was going to write. O.O

Me: heyy!!! That's not fair I never told them about you liking ku-

Amu: shut up!!!

Me: well I'm updating before I go to the hospital!! Dx my hand hurts every time I move it so you can imagine how much it hurts right now!!!

Kukai: uhh well timmy no own nothing!

Me: my hand hurts!!!!Dx oh but I have an idea now!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: why?

Kukai's pov:

I had gone to get some clothes for my sleep over with amu. (This mite suck since I ran out of orange juice..-me)

I was in amu's room while she was in the shower.

I went downstairs after amu finished and went to get some orange juice.

"Aw man they must've ran out!" I said to myself.

"Ran out of what?" I turned and saw amu in a towel.

I blushed and looked down.

"Uh orange juice." I heard her laugh.

"No here it's over here." She was coming closer and her towel oh if only I was as perverted as that Ikuto playboy.

She took out the orange juice and handed it to me. She went back upstairs.

"Now where's the sugar?" I asked myself.

I found it and started mixing the orange juice and sugar together.

I remembered when me and amu first tried this.

*_flashback!*_

"_Amu amu I want some orange juice!!!" I said when we were 5 years old._

"_otay!" amu screamed!_

_I started drinking the juice and spit it out and so did amu, "blagh! Too sour!!" I complained._

"_I know wait here." Amu said._

_I waited for 10 minutes before amu came out with a container full of sugar._

_We poured almost half of it in our orange juice, "yum! Now it's deli!" I said grinning, that's also where I got my grin from._

_I saw amu nod her head._

_*end of flashback!*_

I smiled and went upstairs drinking some orange juice. (I need my orange juice!!!!Dx)

I didn't bother to knock and that usually means something bad!

I opened the door and saw amu in Ikutos arms. I saw her struggling to get out. None of them had noticed me yet.

"HEY LET GO OF HER!" I screamed!

Ikuto jumped away and hissed. So he was a cat?

Amu came running towards me still with her towel on. It slipped off. I was grateful she had a bra and undies on. She blushed and I went to pick up the towel hugged her while wrapping her with the towel and glaring at Ikuto all at the same time.

Impressive!

I smiled at amu who was blushing nonstop. (I got my orange juice!!xD amu: stop interrupting!!)

"I wear sneakers shes cheer captin and I'm on the bleachers." I sang to her quietly so that only she could hear.

Ikuto left and I saw amu fast asleep on me.

I smiled and put her on the bed.

I began drinking my orange juice again.

I thought of something, if they ever made a story of me the author would be obsessed with orange juice.

I laughed and went to go change.

When I came out I saw amu fixing my bed I smiled and hugged her from behind.

"hi." I said.

I didn't hear anything so I turned her around and saw she was still crying.

She slapped me and said, "I thought you left baka!"

I frowned.

"amu why would I leave without my orange juice?" I asked her sarcastically.

She laughed and said, "baka I swear!" I wonder what she was thinking.

Amu pov: (Kukai can wonder while you know! xD I love orange juice!)

I woke up and didn't see Kukai.

I don't know why but I started crying.

I've been sighing a lot too.

I bent down to fix his bed and I felt a pair of arms snake around me.

"hi." I heard Kukai say. I started crying more because I don't know why I felt so happy and I don't know how to explain the feeling!

He turned me around and his eyes widened. I slapped him and said, "I thought you left baka!

He frowned.

"amu why would I leave without my orange juice??" he asked sarcastically.

I laughed and said, "baka I swear."

I wonder what hes thinking.

(:O they were thinking the same thing!!!:O)

I smiled when he hugged me again. What a cheesy kid.

I went to lay on my bed. I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't I kept blushing and this song kept going up in my head

(song is your love is my drug by kasha!)

_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams_

I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)

Heyyy heyyy you love, your love, (whispered) is my drug

Hmm catchy.

I sighed and turned the other way.

But when I did I heard something snap! I felt pain a lot of pain.

I screamed causing Kukai to fly over to my side.

I cried and tried to say I broke my hand, "ka bro mee gand!" was what came out.

But he seemed to understand.

He picked me up and started running towards the hospital.

When the doctor came he said I was ok to just breathe.

How? I couldn't stop crying.

Kukai started to sing to me,

(song is hot air balloon by owl city)

_We wrote a prelude  
To our own fairy tale  
And bought a parachute  
At a church rummage sale_

And with a mean sewing machine  
And miles of thread  
We sewed the day above L.A.  
In navy and red

We wound a race track  
Through your mom's kitchen chairs  
And fought the shadows back  
Down your dark basement stairs

I lit a match, then let it catch  
To light up the room  
And then you yelled as we beheld  
An old maroon hot air balloon

I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon  
So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town  
I can't wait  
To kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down

La la la la la laaa  
La la la la la laaa

We drank the Great Lakes  
Like cold lemonade  
And both got stomach aches  
Sprawled out in the shade

So bored to death you held your breath  
And I tried not to yawn  
You made my frown turn upside down  
And now my worries are gone

I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon  
So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town  
I can't wait  
To kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down

I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon  
So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon  
Leave your jacket behind  
Lean out and touch the treetops over town  
I can't wait  
To kiss the ground  
Wherever we touch back down

I smiled. Kukai knew me.

I blushed. I knew I had a crush on him, but now I didn't even want to leave his side. I wanted him. No I needed him like I needed orange juice.

But why?

* * *

Me:ughh! My hand hurts! And I'm drinking my orange juice!xD

Amu: are you obsessed with orange juice or what?

Me: obsessed!  
Kukai: wait so wait! Am I?  
me: what?

Amu: hes on crack…

Me: figures!Dx I ran out of ideas! Noo! Please help mee!!!

Everyone: r&r!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. jfdkjfkasjfkas!

Me: hi. I'm grounded and won't be able to use the computer and I'm using this at 4 am every morning ok. Too sneak.

Amu: no!

Kukai: please.

Me: ?

Amu: Kukai wants me to tell you to make kukamu moments in this…

Me: *.* will doo!!!

Amu&Kukai: really???

Me: I think…

Amu&Kukai: oh man!

Me: Christian?

Amu&Kukai: ehh!!

Me: never mind….

* * *

Chapter 5: the realization

Kukai's pov…O.o

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard amu scream.

I shot up and ran to her side.

"ka bro mee gand!" she said!

I carried her and we went to the hospital.

About 5 hours later we went back to her house. Of course her parents were out. Ugh!

"Kukai I realized something…" amu said.

"What is it amu?" I asked.

"I, I, I, never mind…"

"Ok."  
I was falling asleep when, RINGA RINGA RONG! MOVE YOUR BUTT LIKE DONKEY KONG! MOVEE IT!!! YAY!! I heard amu start cracking up.

I blushed and answered my phone.

"What do you want!?" I hissed.

"Omg Kukai, is that any way to treat your sister in law!?" I sighed. Amaya.

"What do you want amaya?"

"Is your brother there?"

"I'm not home bye!" I said hanging up.

It was silent and then amu said, "You're a dork with a fork!"

I laughed.

"Goodnight amu!"

"Night!"

"Goodnight gangsta muffin!"

"Haha, mighty night my cherry flavored air head!"

We laughed and about seven minutes later I fell asleep.

Amu pov: (I made up the rhymes!!)

I woke up yawning! Like always.

_Haha, I said good bye my friend I'll love you today and forever tomorrow!_

That was the poem I wrote for my poetry class that I would be taking.

I got up and was about to change when I heard someone scream, "Amu I'm still here!!!"

I blushed. Kukai! He was still here! Oh my god I was about to take off my shirt!

"Kukai and you had to wait until I almost took off my shirt right?!" I yelled at him!

"Haha, I'm sorry but I barley woke up!" he said trying to calm me down.

"It's ok just leave."

"Your casa?"

"No not my house my room!" I was so frustrated.

"Amu, are you horny?" I started cracking up.

"What! Kukai are you!?" I said in between laughs.

"Nah, well I don't know!" I started cracking up at his dumb-ness.

"Haha why?"

"cus you were going to take of your shirt. Now bye! I have to get ready too." He said standing up.

When he got close to me I blushed. He hugged me which made me blush even more.

"See you later gangsta muffin"

"Bye airhead."

After he left I went to take a shower but I couldn't stop thinking of him.

Ugh! Why couldn't I man up and tell him I loved him yesterday. I'll tell him in the morning tomorrow during poetry class.

Hmm I should write a poem instead.

Roses are red? Nahh to bleh bleh. (Boys the rest will be girl talk! So get a translator) I needed something you know? I should call someone yepp her!

_Ring ring!!_

_Ring ring!!_

_Ring ri-_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, nade?"_

"_No this is nagi I'll go get her amu"_

"_Ok thanks."  
…._

…

…

_.._

"_Hello"_

"_Hey nade can you come over my house?"_

"_Sure amu. But why?"_

"_It's about him."_

"_You want?"_

"_Yeah I do."_

"_Ok how?" _

"_Poem."_

"_Good idea! Why do you need help? You're the best poet in our class."_

"_Should I write what poem or what kind of poem?"_

"_Hmm I'll be right over!" _

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Ugh she should be here in about 5 minutes.

DING DONG!

I ran to the door and never the less it was nadeshiko. She was really a girl's best friend.

"So you want to write him a poem so tomorrow during poetry class read it out loud and yeah?"

"How did you know?" I said sarcastically

"Shut up and let's get writing!" she said with a fake peppy voice.

15 minutes later

"_The way you make me feel,_

_Is the most indescribable feeling,_

_So I just wanted you to know _

_That the way I feel has but 3 words_

_I love you!"_

"wayyyy to corny!!!!" nade said.

"Well let's hear yours!"

"_They might say hi _

_And I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry_

_Bout what they say_

_Cuz they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby!"_

"Nope that's from a song!" I said with a grin.

"Haha I'm just playing!"

"Well then read your poem!"

"_The way I do_

_The way I will_

_The way I remember_

_The way that you say_

_Those three simple words_

_That remind me of you_

_I love you!"_

I love that poem…but she can't win.

"Nah too many reminders… makes it look like they broke up!"

"True true."

"Let's make another one."

17 minutes later….

"_hi…_

_those where the words he said to me_

_a simple hi and I had fallen hard._

_we became best friends_

_my feelings hadn't left_

_but his hadn't come_

_i was scared so i just blurted it out,_

_i love you please try to return these feeling i hold! _

_he answered with a simple smile and hug,_

_and said hi."_

Me and nade thought it was perfect!

I mean me and him had said hi and I had fallen hard, I was scared and was about to blurt it out, and we were best friends…it was the perfect poem.

Next day…Kukai's pov…

I yawned, what a boring day; wish something would happen today…

I was walking next door, since amu was my personal stalker and decided to move next door…I sighed.

I knocked and midori came outside.

"yo! Is amu here?"

"no didn't she tell you, she left super early! Like around six thirty."

"no she didn't tell me.."

"well now you know Kukai, so get going to school young man it's a pretty long walk." Midori said with a smile.

"ight thanks mom I'll see ya laters!" I said grinning.

"haha, later!"

_*!*(like never before)*!*_

I saw amu talking to rima, nagi, nade, and…….drum roll!!! Ikuto…eww.

I walked over to them but when they saw me they just parted ways leaving me and amu alone, not that I mind but that's mean… my thoughts were interrupted by amu's cell phone.

_Don't turn around today I'll keep reality awake ill shelter evil from your eyes…ill be your produ-_

"Moshi moshi?" she said.

"…"

"I don't know if I should…"

"..!!!"

"well because he might not like me back and I'll just embarrass myself…"

"………"

"thanks rima but I'll just tell him when we're aloe.."

"..?"

"haha, true true but later please?"

"…."

"haha, ok rima tell nade I said I will read the poem to him!" nagi told me nade went to her house yesterday…

"…!!!!!!!!"

"Ima sing my immortal, what about you?"

"…."

"Omg!! I love bubbly!!!"

"…!"

"Oooh I see you do like him!"

"..!"

"Haha well I got to go I'll talk to you later."

"..."

"Bye."

Amu hung up and looked up to me and said, "hey I have to get going I'll see you at the talent show…"

I smiled and said, "yeah bye."

I was singing her a song…

But she liked someone else…

Amu's pov…

I hung up on rima and to my surprise Kukai was still there…crap! He must've heard me.

"Hey I have to get going, I'll see you at the talent show…"

He gave me a smile and said, "yeah bye…"

I walked away just so eager to tell him I loved him!

3 hours later…

"_Staff and students please head upstairs to the gym for our annual talent show…"_

I stood up with a few other classmates. We had to get ready.

I texted Kukai…

_Good luck Kukai, I hope one of us wins!(: _

_Oh and I have to talk to you…_

I sent it and got a reply like right away..

_Yeah goodluck whatever I'll ttyl too…:/_

_From: Kukai_

_Mon. April 10, 2010 at 11:05 am._

What the hell was his problem?

_Sherr r u ok?_

_Yeah now leave me alone I'm trying to rehearse.._

_From: Kukai aka jerkface!_

_Mon. April 10, 2010 at 11:06 am._

I stopped texting that jerkface..

I was practicing singing my song when…

_Don't turn around today I'll keep reality awake ill shelter evil from your ey-_

"_moshi moshi?" _

"_dude come here now! Kukai is singing his song and he said it was dedicated to someone so get your ass here!"_

I ran to the gym to hear him just begin to start singing….

"_Every time I see your smile it my heart beat fast _

_and though it's much too soon to tell _

_I'm hoping this will last _

_Cuz I just always wanna have you right here by my side_

_The futures near but never certain at Least stay here for just tonight_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right along the way_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_And why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_I dream about you all the time_

_cus I just always wanna have you right here by my side_

_The futures near but never certain so please stay here for just tonight…_

_I must've done something right to deserve you in my life _

_I must've done something right along the way.._

_And even if the moon feel down tonight_

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all because you make the whole world shine_

_As long as you're here everything will be alright_

_I must've done something right to deserve you in my life _

_I must've done something right along the way…"_

The music stopped and claps were heard all over the place.

"that songs dedicated to hinamori amu."

"haha what a coincidence she up next!" the principal said.

"thank you. This song is my immortal."

I closed my eyes sat down and started playing the piano while sing ing the lyrics.

"_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me"

I smiled when I heard applause more then kukais.

"now if its ok with our dear principal, may I recite my poem?"

"of course it is dear."

"_hi…_

_those where the words he said to me_

_a simple hi and I had fallen hard._

_we became best friends_

_my feelings hadn't left_

_but his hadn't come_

_i was scared so i just blurted it out,_

_i love you please try to return these feeling i hold! _

_he answered with a simple smile and hug,_

_and said hi._

That poem I made is for Kukai…"

I heard more clapping.

"well that's wonderful now next is mashiro rima."

"_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feeling like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
but we are hiding in a safer place  
under covers staying safe and warm  
you give me feelings that I adore_

_It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

_What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmm_

_It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holding me tight_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while"_

Rima's always been an amazing singer but this was beyond it!

Her and I got a tie, and well everything worked out between me and Kukai… I wish I could say that but not even one minute since our tie was declared had passed….sucks.

"hey amu lets talk.." Kukai said…

* * *

Me: ehyy srry it was wayyyyyy to late I didn't have internet…:O I couldn't see bones or doctor who!!!:/

Amu: at least she remembered…

Me: oh I have a one-shot or two I think well anyway R&R!!!


End file.
